A Thousand Paper Cranes: Japan
by Spain Has CAAANDY
Summary: A prequel to my story, A Thousand Paper Cranes. It's a few years after the second world war, and Japan is upset about losing his friend. So what does he do about it? He folds a thousand paper cranes. AU, GiriPan fluff.


**Yes! I am alive! :D**

**I've been dead on fanfiction, haven't I? X3**

**Kay well, I haven't written anything brcause I haven't been able to get to school. I write everything at school.**

**Except for roleplays.**

** Well I've become obsessed with Panda Pair too because of the roleplay group on deviantart that I made.**

**It's called Awesome-Hetalia-RP if you wanna join it! XD /shot/**

**If you don't know: Panda Pair is China x Hong Kong.**

**Also, I started to love the Kuro x Kiku selfcest 3 there isn't enough of it! :U**

**I love almost every pairing with Japan 3 Except for AsaKiku, Turkey/Japan, and Japan/Russia.**

**I am going to be taking a break from writing _Hello?_ because of motivation problems and I am afraid I have to quit on _Indescisive_ also because of motivation problems, and due to the fact that my love for PruCan is slowly fading.**

** Anyway, about this one-shot.**

**It's a prequel to my SpaMano story, A Thousand Paper Cranes.**

**X3**

**Um... Not much I can say.**

**I won't be uploading much else until I can manage to get to school.**

**I've been (still am) going through a lot of stress lately, so I couldn't and I still can't write that much.**

**Anyway! Enjoy~! I forced myself to write this despite how much stress I'm going through, so you better! :C**

* * *

This was silly. It really was, Japan thought, as he found his box of origami paper. He really wasn't the superstitious type, not really the sort of person to believe legends. However, this was different.

It was just after World War II. During the war, he had lost contact - and possibly friendship - with many nations he had previously been close to. One in particular.

Greece. Truthfully - and he'd only admit it to himself - he missed the cat-loving nation. He wanted to be able to sit in the field, like they did before the war.

So Japan decided he would wish for it.

A legend of his said that if you folded 999 paper cranes, made a wish on the 999th, and then folded one more, your wishes would come true.

And that was where he found himself now. Sitting at his kotatsu table with his box of origami paper.

Japan began folding, figuring he could get done by sundown if he went fast. He sighed. "I must be insane..." he muttered.

After a little while, an hour at most, he had about 75 done. He paused. Some tea would be nice...

Writing down his number - Seventy-six - he got up to make some tea.

~*Magical Point-of-View Switch*~

Greece was bored.

This really wasn't much of a common occurrence for him. Usually, he had his cats, and, until recently, Japan would visit.

But now, since the war had ended, Japan seemed more distant, as if afraid that he would not be able to talk to anyone.

Greece sighed, allowing himself to fall back against the grass. Perhaps he should try and visit Japan?

Yes...That probably would be best. Maybe Japan was simply too shy to attempt connecting again. It was perfectly logical.

He had made up his mind. He sat up. Might as well head over.

~This is not a pagebreak. What are these pagebreaks you speak of?~

Japan took a sip of his tea. It had been another hour. Though, he had gotten much more done this time. He wrote down his current number. two hundred and twenty-three.

Just as he was about to continue, a gentle knock came at the door. He sighed, standing up and walking to the door to answer it. He looked through the peephole, and what he saw almost shocked him. Greece stood there.

He continued to stare out of the peephole before pulling away, wondering if he should answer it or not. He heard Greece's voice from the other side of the door. "...Perhaps he isn't home..." He sighed inwardly, deciding not to answer it, and he slowly and quietly walked back.

. .

Greece frowned. No answer. "...Perhaps he isn't home..." he mumbled to himself. He sat on the porch. He'd simply stay here until Japan got home.

~*Seriously, I have no clue what a pagebreak is. STOP MENTIONG THEM.*~

Almost four hours later, Kiku had close to nine hundred paper cranes made. He had almost forgotten how fast he could fold them. Vaguely, he wondered why Greece had come to visit.

. . . .

Japan sat as his Kotatsu, almost six hours later. He only had five more left to go. He wondered how he would word his wishes. He quickly, yet carefully, folded the last four, then held the latest one to his lips.

*~The Pagebreak is a lie!~*

Greece stared at the door of Japan's house, as if expecting the island nation to just step out, before he stood. He placed his hand on the doorknob and turned it; To his surprise, it was unlocked. He very quietly walked inside, carefully closing the door behind him. He walked down the hallway until he saw the living room - and Japan inside it. He hid beside the door, carefully peeking at him. Luckily, Japan's back was to him.

He noticed quite a lot of origami around the kotatsu table that he was sitting at. Japan had just finished one, and he seemed to hold it close to his face. He murmured something quietly, but it was loud enough for Greece to hear. "...I wish Greece and I could be friends again." After he said that, he put down the one, and made another one, then let out a sigh.

Greece paused, surprised. Japan thought they were not friends anymore..?

He noticed Japan started trembling, and he could hear him sniveling. Greece hesitated, and then walked into the room. He kneeled down, right behind the smaller nation. "Don't cry," he said softly.

He jumped. "H-huh?"

He felt strong, comforting arms wrap around him from behind. "Don't cry," Greece repeated. "I'm here. I'm still your friend, Japan."

"G...Girisu-san?" He turned his head to look.

"Japan… You thought we weren't friends anymore?" Greece whispered the question.

"I… eto…"

He smiled slightly. "You're silly… Of course we're still friends." He paused for a moment. "I missed you… Why didn't you come visit?"

"… I was… scared." He whispered almost inaudibly.

"Why would you be scared?"

"I thought you hated at me… For choosing to side with Italy and Germany."

Greece frowned slightly. "Sure, I was upset… But I wouldn't hate you for it."

"But-"

"Kiku, think of the future, not the past."

Japan stared at him, shocked that he used his real name. "N-nani?"

"Kiku." He repeated. When he didn't reply, Greece smiled again and pulled him into an embrace. "Aishiteru."

Japan's face turned several different shades of red. "E-eto… Th-that's…"

"Hm?" Greece glanced at him.

"G-Girisu-san… People in my country use Daisuke, not Aishiteru…"

"What's the difference?"

"Aishiteru… Is a strong word." He said.

"…Well I feel strongly about you." At that, Japan covered his face with his kimono sleeve, as if he was trying to hide the blush that was now becoming worse.

Greece moved his hands away, and stared at him expectantly. Japan hesitated, then he murmured, "S-s'agapo.."

Greece smiled and leaned in, pressing a kiss to the island nation's lips. Japan, despite being completely shocked, kissed him back, shyly at first, then more passionately. Greece smiled inwardly then pulled away.

Japan covers his face with his kimono sleeve again; he seemed to think it was improper to blush as much as he was now. Greece smiled at him, moving the island nation's arm so he could see his face then leaning in and planting a kiss on his cheek. "You're cute." He said afterward.

".. A-arigato…" He whispered.

Greece's smile widened and he leaned back in to kiss his lips again.

. . . . .

* * *

**A/N: I couldn't think of any way to end it c:**

**Trololo.**

**I just really needed to finish it... Still so much stress =A=**

**Anyway!**

**This is dedicated to mai waifu, Moon-made-of-Ink for being totally awesome ;A;**

**And this is for my adoptive son(who is apparently older than me XD) because he is teaching me how to write smut.**

**Hahaha...**

**I am more comfortable with yuri, so why didn't I decide to write yuri smut? XD;;**

**I'm going to die XD**

**/dies/**

**Anyway!**

**Hope you enjoyed it and now I must make my leave.**

**Epic exit that I stole from my friend who roleplays China in my group!**

**_China bishslaps me and jumps out of the window._**

_**..Ow...**_

**I'm out~**


End file.
